The Extramural Associate program's objectives to promote biomedical research and grant activities in underserved populations and minority institutions have led to UOG's development of an Office of Sponsored Programs. Phase I of the FRESP grant provided the funding and support necessary to disseminate basic research information and remove existing barriers to research, and also assisted with the establishment of the Office of Sponsored Programs as an entity of the Graduate School & Research. Funding from Phase II of the FRESP grant supports faculty and other biomedical professionals in Guam and Micronesia in grantsmanship activities leading to increased submittal of grant applications for research infrastructure development, scientific research applications and training grants for diverse healthcare professionals. One-on-one support of grant writing activities has empowered minority faculty to write grant applications that were funded by NIH and NSF. As a result, concerted efforts continue to stimulate research and grant writing activities at the university and our sister institutions in Micronesia. Funding from the Transition Award would help towards the realization of this goal. Furthermore, it would: 1. Enhance faculty opportunities to conduct biomedical and behavioral research and engage in research training on and off-island. 2. Increase upper-level and graduate student participation in research and grant writing activities. 3. Write successful HCOP, BRIDGES, Basic Nursing grants to attract minority students to study for the health professions and participate in biomedical research. 4. Continue to reach our sister colleges throughout the Pacific Region to include them in training and research activities that will increase indigenous biomedical/ health professional manpower. 5. Continue to enhance and expand information technology to further obtain and disseminate federal and private funding opportunities.